youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Infernus 25
Infernus 25 is an American YouTuber known for his Gaming videos and Vlogging videos. History * Infernus joined YouTube in September, 2014. * On January 15, 2015 Infernus uploaded his first video. * On June 23, 2015 Infernus uploaded his first face reveal video. * On July 27, 2015 Infernus uploaded his most viewed video with over 53,500 views as of September 12, 2016. Upload Milestones * Infernus uploaded his 5th video on February 4, 2015. * Infernus uploaded his 10th video on March 4, 2015. * Infernus uploaded his 25th video on April 15, 2015. * Infernus uploaded his 50th video on June 23, 2015. * Infernus uploaded his 75th video on January 17, 2016. Games Infernus Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Infernus has played as of September 14, 2016. # Battlefield 3 (Played once as of September 13, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Played 3 times as of September 13, 2016.) # Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (Played once as of September 14, 2016.) # FIFA 16 (Played 2 twice as of September 14, 2016.) # FIFA 15 (Played 18 times as of September 14, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played 15 times as of September 14, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Next Gen: Online (Played 3 times as of September 14, 2016.) # H1Z1: Just Survive (Played 20 times as of September 14, 2016.) # PlanetSide 2 (Played 8 times as of September 14, 2016.) YouTubers Infernus Has Feature In His Shoutout Series Shoutout #1 * YGHD * Xotic B * x9x Gaming Shoutout #2 * Skwalker * Kez Brown * David Montage Shoutout #3 * Sp33dyRus * DCTJCaird6 * Randomism Shoutout #4 * Maifblood Production * MrOmega Gaming * Khaleel Begg Shoutout #5 * Nay™ * Pilot97 * OisterMB Shoutout #6 * Marksmxn * SummerZ * Da Pro Clubber Shoutout #7 * MpireVision COD Gameplay * Pierce Gaming * Shadow Gato Shoutout #8 * Powershoot 510 * DIACGAMING * Crispy Chris Shoutout #9 * Cam - The - Human * BaconEater37 * scozza3012 Shoutout #10 * GamingTribeFTW * AggroSkills * SaNe Midge Shoutout #11 * scary cleary * JAW4 * Ochodx Shoutout #12 * Staxz_ * Godrix XGX * DIGIDAN 123 Shoutout #13 * Gisssmo * NbDy Kiran * XenoJax Shoutout #14 * Nat Chipa * SharkGaming * Cynical Shoutout #15 * OutofLives * darknight 439 * SuperSapling - Minecraft * NBurst * Wiltar * ghosttownvsgaming Shoutout #16 * Mr_Pwabt * PureFIFASwag * Aaron Ball Shoutout #17 * FastActionBlades * JDCrazy * Mr Eyebrows * The shoutout channel Shoutout #18 * Carbon Beatz * Nato Potato * PTG FireDog Shoutout #19 * PigDoesGaming * GOODYY * RazorBlitz Shoutout #20 * TeaPowSir * Ktm X * Epic tomvergy96 Shoutout #21 * DuhSenpai * Connor CLH * HilarityHD Shoutout #22 * Avion * UltimateEthanHD Shoutout #23 * Blucky * DrevodGamer Shoutout #24 * RedMinerBoy * BeastyGuy21 Shoutout #25 * PredzZ * GamingNation 750 Shoutout #26 * XClaw * Stone Surface Trivia *As of September 14, 2016 22% of Infernus' videos are Shoutout videos. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers